Escape
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, Tochter Harry Potters, besucht ihr viertes Jahr in Hogwarts, wohlbehütet von ihrem Vater und ihren Brüdern, als ein überraschender Angriff auf die magische Schule sie zu einer plötzlichen Flucht zwingt. Mit Hilfe von Scorpius Malfoy versucht sie ihren geheimnisvollen Verfolgern zu entkommen und ein romantisch aufregendes Abenteuer durch das ganze Land beginnt...
1. Prolog - Planänderung

**Escape**

_Prolog :: Planänderung_

_POV :: Pratt Lockwood_

* * *

In seinem bisherigen Leben, den unspektakulär verstrichenen zwanzig Jahren, hatte Pratt nie viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, sei es von seinen Freunden auf Hogwarts, den Lehrern oder seinen Eltern. Das Gefühl, nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und eher eine Randfigur zu spielen war ihm nie zuwider gewesen und während er damit aufgewachsen war hatte er gelernt, damit umzugehen.

Doch jetzt, da die Blicke der Gruppe auf ihn gerichtet waren, alle gespannt auf seine Worte warteten, überkam ihn ein wohliger, einlullender Schauer und zufrieden richtete er sich noch ein Stück weit weiter auf, seine Position auf dem Baumstumpf ausnutzend und das Neue genießend.

Als er den Mund öffnete, um die Anweisungen des Herrn weiterzugeben, hallte seine kräftige, dennoch helle Stimme im dichten Unterholz des verbotenen Waldes wieder, verstärkt durch die drohende Anspannung, die sich mit der einbrechenden Nacht unter den Männern breit gemacht hatte.

„Vor 24 Jahren siegten die Rebellen und Freiheitskämpfer gegen den dunklen Lord, der die magische Gesellschaft vereinen und stärken wollte. Seine noblen Absichten, unser Volk zu schützen und uns unseren rechtmäßigen Platz zu zugestehen, wurden von den verblendeten Magiern vereitelt, die es wagten ihn als skrupellos und böse zu bezeichnen.". Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich unter der zuhörenden Menge breit, als Pratt fortfuhr: „Heute, 24 Jahre später, werden wir von einem Mann angeführt, der uns seine Fähigkeiten und Weisheit zur Verfügung stellt, um die magische Welt zu reinigen und von seinem Übel zu erlösen!". Begeisterte Schreie unterbrachen ihn, ließen Pratt innehalten, während ein feines Grinsen seine Züge erhellte.

„Macht euch bereit, ihn bei seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen, wenn wir in einer Stunde Hogwarts angreifen! Vergesst dabei nicht, dass die Potter Kinder unter allen Umständen gefangen genommen werden müssen!". Ein letztes Nicken, dann wandte er sich von der enthusiastischen Menge ab und schritt eiligen Schrittes auf ein Zelt am Rande des Lagers zu, das sich an einer schrägen Anhöhe befand.

Ohne am Eingang stehen zu bleiben oder die Wachen davor zu beachten, glitt er durch die geteilten Stoffbahnen und sah sich in dem komfortabel eingerichteten Zelt um. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt, in einem alten, roten Ledersessel saß ein junger Mann mit dunklen, kurzen Haaren. Sein Blick war auf die züngelnden Flammen im Kamin gerichtet, das Kinn auf den gefalteten Händen aufgestützt. Erst, als Pratt sich verbeugte und ihn vorsichtig ansprach, wandte sein Gegenüber den Blick widerwillig ab, um den Eindringling zu mustern. Ein leichtes Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Zügen breit, als er Pratt zu sich rief und einen weiteren Sessel mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs heraufbeschwor.

„Die Männer sind bereit und warten auf unseren Angriff.", informierte ihn der blonde Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die dunklen Augen vorsichtig gen Boden gerichtet.

„Du kennst deine Aufgabe?"

„Lily Potter ausfindig machen und unter allen Umständen…"

„In Ordnung.", unterbrach er Pratt, warf einen skeptischen Blick zum Zelteingang, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und leise aufseufzte. „Wir werden nicht viel Zeit haben, bis das Ministerium eintreffen wird und es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass du deinem Auftrag nachgehst, hast du mich verstanden?". Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen beugte er sich vor und stierte Pratt mit eisigen, hellblauen Augen an.

„Natürlich. Aber… wieso setzen Sie nicht auch die anderen darauf an? Je mehr wir sind, desto eher werden wir Erfolg haben.".

Schnell schüttelte der junge Mann seinen Kopf.

„Sobald das Ministerium sie mit Veritaserum verhört, wissen sie davon."

„Aber…"

„Du wirst der Einzigste sein, der entkommen wird.". Das geschockte Gesicht Pratts ignorierend, setzte er sich auf und mied seinen Blick. „Du denkst doch nicht, dass wir mit knapp dreißig Leuten Hogwarts einnehmen können?! Unmöglich.".

Als Pratt verstand, dass sich alles lediglich um seinen Auftrag zu drehen schien, denn um die mutigen und noblen Vorwände, die er den Männern vor wenigen Minuten genannt hatte, ergriff ihn eine panische Angst, während sein Meister ihm eine Kette in die Hand drückte.

„Das wird dir helfen zu fliehen, wenn es brenzlig wird. Vergiss nicht, Lily Potter ist der entscheidende Faktor. Und jetzt viel Glück."


	2. Kapitel 1 - Im Dunkel der Nacht

**Escape**

_Kapitel 1 :: Im Dunkel der Nacht_

_POV :: Lily Potter_

* * *

„Ein großartiger Tag!", gab Lily Potter mit strahlenden Gesichtszügen bekannt, als sie ihre beiden Brüder einholte und mit ihnen zusammen aus der Großen Halle ging, nachdem ein schmackhaftes Abendessen stattgefunden hatte. Erschöpft vom Tag, aber ebenso sehr zufrieden, verschränkte sie ihre Hände in einander und seufzte glücklich auf. Abrupt blieb James neben ihr stehen, eine Augenbraue skeptisch hochgezogen und verwundert musterte sie ihn, bevor er sie argwöhnisch fragte:

„Okay, raus mit der Sprache: Was ist los? Vor wenigen Stunden noch hast du Hugo angepflaumt, er solle dich in Ruhe lernen lassen und auf einmal 'ne 180° Drehung?"

Kichernd zuckte sie mit den Schultern, rollte verspielt die Augen, ehe sie leichtfüßig die Treppe hinauflief. „Vielleicht habe ich eine angenehme Begegnung gehabt?". Keine zwei Sekunden später folgten die Potter-Sprösslinge ihrer Schwester, einer drängender als der andere.

„Sag mir nicht, dass da ein Kerl im Spiel ist?!"

„Lily, wehe es ist wieder dieser schnöselige Ravenclaw, du weißt wie es beim letzten Mal geendet hat…"

Ihre Laune schien noch ein Stück besser zu werden, als James und Al sie aufgeregt abzubringen versuchten – von was auch immer es letztendlich war. Erst, als sie vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors angelangt und die beiden älteren Schüler Ruhe gegeben hatten, blickte sie zu James auf, ein zauberhaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„James, ich muss mir heute Abend den Umhang leihen!"

Nachdem sie den beiden in den gemütlichen, warmen Raum gefolgt war, wandte er sich seufzend um, genau wissend, dass sie das vererbte Stück ihres Vaters so wieso irgendwie in die Finger bekommen würde, ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

„Pass aber auf, klar?", wisperte er ihr leise zu, nicht wollend, dass jemand von seiner Fürsorge, noch dem Umhang, Wind bekam.

Nickend wurde ihr Grinsen wieder breiter und zufrieden ließ sie sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.

* * *

Obwohl es den Tag über sonnig und warm gewesen war, spürte Lily mit der hereinbrechenden Nacht den drohenden Winter, der in wenigen Wochen Schnee und eisige Kälte mit sich bringen würde. Mit schnellen Schritten, jedoch vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht über den Umhang zu stolpern, bahnte sie sich ihren Weg über die Ländereien, hinunter bis zum See, der durch die silbrig-blauen Mondstrahlen auf der Oberfläche schimmernde Muster auf den Wellen bildete.

Einen Moment lang genoss sie den Anblick, lauschte dem Wind in den Bäumen und betrachtete ein goldenes Blatt, das sich von einem Baum am Ufer löste, sanft dem Boden entgegen schwebte und schließlich, einem Schiff gleich, vorsichtig auf dem Wasser landete. Sich den Umhang vom Kopf ziehend, hörte sie eine Bewegung hinter sich, Schritte, die bedächtig in ihre Richtung kamen.

Den Blick nicht abwendend spürte sie eine Brise, die ihre roten, langen Haare verspielt mit sich riss, wenige Sekunden lang liebkoste, ehe eine Hand ihre Strähne erfasste und weiche Lippen sich auf ihre Wange pressten.

Ein sanftmütiges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und mit einem leisen „Hallo." hieß sie ihren Mitschüler willkommen. Grinsend schwieg er, legte seine kräftigen Arme um ihre Hüften und sein Kinn vorsichtig auf ihre Schulter. Eine Zeit lang betrachteten sie zu zweit den Anblick, ehe der braunhaarige Griffindorschüler sich etwas aufrichtete.

„Ich habe nachgedacht."

Ruhig setzte er zum Reden an, benommen von der friedlichen Stimmung, die sich zwischen ihnen breit gemacht hatte, während er sie zu sich herum drehte. Mit braunen Augen musterte er ihren neugierigen Blick, als er tief Luft holte und weitersprach.

„Wenn du magst, könnte ich in den Ferien…"

Die Worte, welche Lily seit Wochen erwartete, wurden von einer lauten Explosion verschluckt, die vom Schloss herrührte. Erschrocken wandten sich beiden um, Lilys Hand bereits am Zauberstab, als Flammen am Schlosstor züngelten und mehrere Gestalten die zerstörte Pforte passierten.

Ohne auf Sams verängstigten Ruf zu hören, stürmte sie los, einen Zauber murmelnd, den sie seit ihrem letzten Schuljahr und mit Hilfe ihres Vaters, beherrschte.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Ein silbrig-weißer Panther, kleiner als die übrigen seiner Art, sprang aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs hervor und lief mit weiten, geschmeidigen Sprüngen neben ihr her, während sie sich rasch dem Schloss näherte.

„Informiere Dad und die anderen Auroren, Hogwarts wird angegriffen!". Mit zitternder Stimme richtete sie ihre Nachricht aus und mit einem weiteren Sprung war der Panther verschwunden.

Kurze Zeit später erreichte sie die inzwischen verlassene Eingangshalle. Das große Tor war durch die Explosion aus den Angeln gerissen worden, der Geruch von verbranntem Holz hing ihr in der Nase, als sie den Trümmern am Boden auswich und mit einem Zauber versuchte, die Flammen zu löschen. Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen war es vollkommen still, weder Lehrer noch Schüler flohen vor den Eindringlingen, was sie unruhig und nervös werden ließ.

Während Lily mit lautlosen Schritten die Treppe hinauflief, dachte sie erleichtert an Sam, der wahrscheinlich immer noch sicher am See warten würde. Obwohl er wie sie ein Griffindorschüler war, schien bei seiner Auswahl vor fünf Jahren eher seine Loyalität zu seinen Freunden ausschlaggebend gewesen zu sein, als der Part über _Mut_. Trotzdem hatte sie sich mit ihm angefreundet, besuchte Hogsmeade mit ihm, wo er sie schließlich auf ihr erstes, gemeinsames Date einlud.

Sich selbst in Gedanken schallend, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Umgebung und kurz bevor sie das Gemälde zum Griffindorturm erreicht hatte, zwang sie ein hoher Schrei zum Stehen bleiben.

Ein junges Mädchen, vor wenigen Monaten in Hogwarts eingeschult, lief um die Ecke und direkt in ihre Arme. Verstummend blickte sie auf, ehe Lily sie als ihre Mitschülerin aus Griffindor erkannte.

„Kim? Was ist passiert? Wo sind alle?"

Kopfschüttelnd wollte das braunhaarige Mädchen weiterlaufen, nicht an dieser Stelle verweilen, als Lily nach ihrer Hand griff und sie zum Stehenbleiben zwang. „Nicht, wir müssen weiter Lily, gerade du…"

„Kim, was ist passiert?!". Mit eindringlicher Stimme zwang sie das Mädchen zur Ruhe, blickte ihr bestimmend in die Augen, ehe die Elfjährige sich panisch umblickte und dann mit leiser, aber schneller Stimme zu sprechen begann: „Ich bin noch in der Bibliothek gewesen und hab völlig die Zeit vergessen, bis Professor Pinns mich gefunden und zurück zum Turm geschickt hat. Die anderen müssen schon alle am Schlafen gewesen sein und gerade als ich am Gemälde angekommen bin, war da diese Explosion und ein paar Männer haben uns im Gemeinschaftsraum festgehalten. Hör zu Lily, du musst hier schnell weg, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber die sind…"

Die zarte Stimme wurde von einer kräftigen, jedoch hellen Stimme unterbrochen.

„…hinter dir her, kleine Miss Potter. Einen schönen guten Abend.". Ein blonder Mann, die Hände vor seinem schwarzen Umhang verschränkt und in einer Hand lässig den Zauberstab haltend, war lautlos hinter ihnen aufgetaucht, ein breites Grinsen auf den Zügen. Lily wirbelte herum, stellte sich vor Kim und erblasste um einige Nuancen, als sie ihren Gegenüber erkannte.

„Das kann doch nicht- _Pratt_?!"

Lachend warf der ehemalige Schüler Hogwarts den Kopf in den Nacken, zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er sie hochmütig anblickte. „Schön dich wiederzusehen. Leider muss unsere Zusammenkunft etwas kurz ausfallen, die Auroren werden bald auftauchen und da gibt es noch etwas, dass du mir besser geben solltest.". Der freundliche, amüsierte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand und mit einem gefährlichen Blinzeln in den Augen hob er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die beiden Mädchen. „Gib mir den Ring, Lily!".

Im selbigen Moment, in dem Pratt einen Zauber beschwor, wandte sie sich um, griff nach Kims Hand und verschwand mit ihr zurück im Gang, der zur Großen Halle führte. Flüche und weitere Zauber waren hinter ihr auszumachen, während Lily panisch versuchte, ihre Freundin und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Erst, als sie an eine weitere Abzweigung gelangte, wandte Lily sich Kim zu und sprach rasch auf sie ein: „Hör zu Kim, du musst dich verstecken. Lauf den Gang weiter, hinten auf der linken Seite kommt ein verlassener Klassenraum. Kennst du den Zauber, mit dem du die Tür öffnen kannst?". Ein knappes Nicken, dann wurde Kim in dieselbe Richtung geschoben. „Sei schnell! Viel Glück!". Nicht wissend, wann und ob sie ihre junge Freundin wiedersehen würde, bewunderte Lily sie einen Moment lang für ihre Tapferkeit, ehe sie sich umwandte und die Treppen zum Tor hinab lief.

„Nicht so schnell!"

Überrascht wandte sie sich im Laufen um, blickte in Pratts vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht, ehe ein Zauber sie knapp verfehlte, jedoch ins Straucheln brachte. Nachdem sie fallend auf dem Steinboden vor der Großen Halle angelangt war und sich stöhnend vor Schmerz aufzurichten versuchte, trat Pratt neben sie und zog sie an ihrem Kragen auf seine Augenhöhe.

„Störrisch, wie dein dämlicher Vater. Gib mir einfach deinen Ring und du kannst gehen."

„Hey! Lass sie runter!"

Eine weitere, ungelegene Unterbrechung nicht erwartend, warf Pratt einen Blick über seine Schulter, nur um Scorpius Malfoy am zerstörten Eingangstor stehen zu sehen. Seinen Zauberstab in einer fast schon nervtötenden Ruhe auf den Eindringling gerichtet, wartete er, bis dieser Lily wieder runtergelassen und sie zu ihm gelaufen war. „Gerade rechtzeitig, Scorp!", dankte sie dem besten Freund ihres Bruders in einem Atemzug, als er knapp nickte und den Blick nicht von Pratt abwandte. „Keine Ahnung, was der von dir will, aber zuerst sollten wir dich hier rausbringen, denkst du nicht?". Ihre Reaktion nicht abwartend schrie er mit erhobener Stimme „Stupor!", ergriff ihr Handgelenk und rannte mit hohem Tempo auf die Tore des Geländes zu.

„Aber- wo willst du hin?!"

„Stehen geblieben!"

Pratt, der schon wieder auf den Beinen war, verfolgte sie mit großen Schritten, Scorpius erhöhte verbissen das Tempo und kurz bevor sie das Tor passierten, erschienen wie aus dem Nichts mehrere Personen dahinter, die Zauberstäbe erhoben und innerhalb weniger Sekunden die Situation ausmachend. Darunter befand sich auch Harry Potter. Erleichtert wollte Lily nach ihm rufen, als ein Zauber dicht über ihre Köpfe hinweg sauste, Scorpius ein erleichtertes „Endlich!" ausstieß und sie gemeinsam apparierten.

Das letzte, was Lily zu Gesicht bekam, war der entsetzte und besorgte Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters.


End file.
